


you are my sunshine

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [4]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, happy and fluff, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: it's dana scully's birthday
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	you are my sunshine

xXx

Dana lies naked, wrapped in the sheets of her lover’s bed, as she watches the morning sun bleed into the room. She looks over at the woman next to her and takes in her golden hair, which seems to radiate life and shine as the sun touches her. She raises a hand to move a fallen strand off of Stella’s perfectly freckled and beautiful face. She smiles softly at the sight of her.

Dana has a song in her head, one that she has not thought of since she was a child in the arms of her grandmother. She sang, “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.”_

She was humming the rest of the song as she caressed her golden lover’s cheek with the tips of her fingers. Dana did not know Stella was awake until she heard a raspy, “ _I'll always love you, and make you happy. And nothing else could come between...”_ Stella blue eyes look back at her, full of love and warmth. She leans her face down towards Stella as a promise to love her forever with a gentle kiss. 

When they part, Dana tearfully whispers, “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.”_

Stella responds with, “Never, love. Happy Birthday.” 

The sun rises as the women reach for each other in a loving, tender embrace in the bed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by Jimmie Davis, Charles Mitchell (1939) and Johnny Cash (1969)


End file.
